


Watermelon Flavour and Me

by GuiltyPleasure1234



Category: Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2park are bffs uwu, 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, T rated for swearing and alcohol, both are idol-actors, shameless flirting, some spicy jokes, tiny mention of dieting for a comeback, was gonna be 5+1 but i ran out of plot rip, wooseok got jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure1234/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure1234
Summary: Four times Jihoon steals Wooseok's lip balms and one time he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Watermelon Flavour and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oswinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/gifts).



> Just want to preface that I am a 2parkist and seungseoker through and through. But I don't know 🤔 starting new ao3 pairing tags is my passion. I don't even know if anyone's gonna read this lol. If you stumbled upon this winkcat fic somehow, enjoy~~ 
> 
> (((Happy birthday, Rynnie! ♡)))

**1\. Burt’s Bee Pomegranate**

The first thing Park Jihoon ever said to him was:

“Excuse me, could I borrow that?”

“What?”

They were in the middle of a crowded hallway lined with hopeful actors, some joyously catching up with peers, some reserved, sizing up their competition, some light-headed and pale-in-the-face with nerves, coming in and out of the single stall bathroom. One person more concerned with borrowing a stranger’s lip balm, apparently. 

“Your lip balm, do you mind if I—”

Wooseok wasn't much of a germophobe. But he also wasn't one to share his personal things with complete strangers. Actually, they weren’t _complete_ strangers. He knew who Park Jihoon was. Everyone did. Ever since that one juice commercial the other boy filmed that went viral because of his cute boyish charms.

Saving you in my heart or some shit.

“Uh—”

Jihoon pouted, “sorry, my lips just get so dry all the time! ‘hurts every time I speak.”

“Okay, you can keep it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” No offense but Wooseok wasn’t sure he wanted to share spit with this twenty-one-year-old he’d never talked to before.

“Thank you!” Jihoon blinked cutely at him, “oh nice, Burt’s Bee Pomegranate. Very fruity.”

Wooseok squinted.

Jihoon uncapped the little yellow tube and made a show of applying the lip balm. Wooseok stood there and watched Jihoon swipe it back and forth on his lips until they turned supple and pinkish. The younger smacked his lips together then smiled at him.

“Thanks hyung! Good luck with your audition!”

“You too—”

Jihoon walked away before he could get out a full reply. That was… a little weird. It wasn’t until after his audition, when he was on the van going back to his dorm, face pressed against the glass window, that he realized Jihoon knew _of_ him. Kim Wooseok—rookie idol and actor who debuted just two months ago and haven’t made any splash in the entertainment industry yet. Jihoon knew who he was enough to know that he was a hyung.

**2\. EOS Vanilla Mint**

Wooseok wouldn’t say that he was the most organized person in the world. He wouldn’t say that he was the type to keep track of his belongings or clean out his bags or put things back after using them. That was how he ended up with an endless and mysterious cluster of makeup items all over his coat pockets, jean pockets, and bags.

“I like to be surprised, okay? I like to stick my hand in and not know what I’ll find.”

“Ew,” Seungwoo hyung grimaced, “just say you live like a pig and go.”

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this kind of treatment from his own manager.

To be fair, being a disorganized fuck worked out in his favor sometimes. For example, he never needed to worry about having dry lips when every one of his pockets was littered with lip balms. Park Jihoon would back him up.

“Wow, Wooseok hyung, you’re like Doraemon.” Jihoon commented the second time they met, at another audition where they happened to go for the same role.

“What else is in that pocket?” Jihoon teased.

“At least I don’t go around asking for chapsticks from strangers,” he quipped.

“Not fair!” Jihoon pouted, twisting the cap of his EOS Vanilla Mint egg open.

Wooseok blushed at the sight of his well-worn lip balm, no longer a perfect sphere but pointy in the middle like the tip of a soft serve ice cream.

“I’ve only ever borrowed _your_ lip balms, you know?”

Wooseok blinked, unsure how to respond.

“Why…?”

Jihoon shrugged, pocketing the egg after applying like the most natural thing, like he assumed Wooseok would tell him to keep it like last time.

“You wanna run lines?”

“…Sure.”

Jihoon eyed his own printed and marked up copy of the side and chuckled, “this role suits you so well.”

“Huh?” What a weird thing to say to your competitor.

“This role! Quiet and intense? Thoughtful and observant? Has an cute smile? Come on, that’s you.”

Wooseok was stunned. He began to realize he didn’t know this boy at all. The more interaction they had, the more baffled he became. And intrigued, too.

Neither of them ended up getting the role.

**Labiotte Chateau Red Wine Lip Balm**

“He’s totally flirting with you!” Jinhyuk declared.

“He’s not!”

“He said he didn’t steal anyone else’s lip balms! That’s _so_ flirty.”

“…”

“You think?” Wooseok asked, pushing down until he was a few inches off the ground then up again, arms completely straight, sore and sweaty. Wooseok was working out these days, trying to get abs for a comeback in three weeks. His company finally decided he should move away from his pretty boy look and go for something a little more masculine.

“Oh,” Jinhyuk exclaimed as he let go of his weight and sat up to gulp down water, “why does it seem like you _want_ him to be flirting with you?”

“No, I don’t?”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t!”

“Sure,” Jinhyuk was wiping down his bench now, “I’m telling you; the boy _is_ flirting with you. Soon, the ball will be in your court.”

Wooseok didn’t know what that meant. What was he supposed to do?

“Good luck.”

Why would Jinhyuk drop that on him and sashay away? Wooseok finished the rest of his push-ups wishing that Jinhyuk was wrong and that Park Jihoon wasn’t flirting with him. Then, there wouldn’t be anything to worry about.

If only life was that easy.

“What are you wearing? That color looks pretty on you.” Jihoon leaned in a bit too closely, staring at his lips.

Wooseok was grabbing an iced americano at the KBS food court before his scheduled audition slot. Park Jihoon just happened to be filming for a variety show at the same time and decided to come say hi.

“Uhh,” Wooseok stepped back, flustered by the distance, or the lack thereof, “that… that wine lip balm.”

“The one in the shape of a wine bottle?”

“Yeah.” 

“Cute!” Jihoon proclaimed, “makes your lips look really good.”

Wooseok wondered if Jihoon was really flirting with him. Before he could stop himself, he said, “wanna try?”

“Huh?”

Silence descended between them. Wooseok could feel his face heating up.

“Number 32!”

“Wanna try… what did you mean, hyung?”

“Your drinks are ready.”

“Wanna try what?” Jihoon turned towards the counter to receive two iced americanos, eyes still trained on his face.

“The lip balm…”

“…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, that’s what I—”

“What did you think I—”

“…”

They cracked up. Wooseok noticed the way Jihoon’s eyes turned into cute crescents when he laughed.

“I’d love to try.”

Wooseok blushed, fishing his crossbody bag for the little wine-bottle-shaped container.

“Here—”

“Help me put it on.”

“What?”

“Can’t you see my hands are busy?” Jihoon held his iced americanos forward to demonstrate—one for himself, one for Wooseok.

“Just… put them down?”

Jihoon pouted in protest, adding a whine for good measure, “hyung~”

Wooseok blushed a deeper shade, momentarily forgetting about his audition coming up in a few minutes. He was suddenly hyperaware of their environment—production staff and artists and admin folks are all milling about, resting, having a quick lunch, ranting, chatting. Perhaps no one was even looking their way. But being an idol meant Wooseok was constantly policing himself and his behaviors in public, terrified of scrutiny.

As if reading his thoughts, Jihoon muttered under his breath, “don’t worry, my staff and labelmates applied makeup for me in public all the time. Just two co-workers helping each other out.” He smiled.

Just two co-workers. Wooseok found that he was both reassured and disappointed. Somehow.

He uncapped the small container, dipped his clean index finger in and swiped a decent amount. He peered at the other boy through his lashes. Shoes inserts aside, they seemed to be of roughly the same height. But Jihoon was broader. His muscular arms and thighs looked like they would crush Wooseok in no time in a fist fight.

“Um, I’m gonna… you okay with me touching your face, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Jihoon smirked playfully.

Wooseok noticed the way his fingers shook as they traveled the slight distance to reach Jihoon’s lips. He sucked in a breath, rehearsing how to fucking apply lip balm in his head like a child learning to color by numbers for the first time. Granted, he’d never put lip balm on someone else before. Wooseok was never the touchy type.

Jihoon held eye contact with him throughout the whole thing, searching for a slip, anything, reading him cover to cover. Wooseok felt like he couldn’t breathe. He gulped noticeably and the corners of Jihoon’s lips quirked. Satisfied.

Wooseok wanted to wipe that smirk off. He felt toyed with. But he didn’t hate it.

Labiotte Chateau Lip Balm had a thick, sticky consistency. He dragged his finger back and forth across Jihoon’s bottom lip, then top, dipping back into the pot for more product, then dabbing it in so the color was spread evenly.

“There.”

Jihoon smacked his lips together, “how does it look?”

“Juicy.”

**Pawpaw Lip Balm**

The first time they interacted outside of audition context was at a mutual friend’s—Sungwoon’s—birthday party at his home.

When Seungwoo hyung dropped him off in the basement of Sungwoon’s apartment building, he said: “don’t drink to much. I’ll be back in a bit to pick you up. Is… 2 hours enough time?”

Wooseok scoffed, “hyung, I probably won’t even need that long. Just gonna say hi to people and maybe stay for the cake bit.”

“You don’t want to stay to hang out?”

“Mmmm… not really.”

“Dude, make some friends!”

“I do have friends!”

“Who?”

“…”

“Jinhyuk?”

“You’re in the same company and trained together for years. Next."

“You.”

Seungwoo tilted his head, “I’m your manager.”

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll stay and make friends.”

“Good. Don’t go overboard though. Be safe. Use protection.”

“Ew, hyung!”

Wooseok couldn’t believe his _manager_ told him to get laid. At Sungwoon’s party, no less. Who was he supposed to lay with? Wooseok was well aware that people in their industry dated in secret all the time. After all, they were humans. Wooseok just wasn’t sure he was desperate enough to take that risk. When he debuted, he had decided that it wouldn’t hurt to abstain from any kind of romantic or sexual relationships for a few years. Establishing a stable and successful career was infinitely more important to him.

Wooseok stared at his own reflection in the mirrored elevator wall, fixing his hair and makeup. He had back-to-back schedules today—music show recording, quick pop up fanmeet, then radio guesting until 1am. He wanted to decline Sungwoon’s invitation at first but the other convinced him to reconsider. When Sungwoon invited him, the older had said he only invited close colleagues in the industry and some non-celeb friends he’d known for a long time. _It’s gonna be a safe space to relax,_ Sungwoon had said.

When the elevator flung open, Wooseok didn’t expect to see the person on the other side.

“Oh? Wooseok hyung?”

“Jihoon?”

Wooseok suddenly regretted not going home to freshen up first.

“Are you here for Sungwoon hyung’s party?”

“Yeah, you too?”

“Yeah, we were in a group together briefly,” Jihoon chuckled, seeming to be in a good mood.

Before he could get off the elevator, Jihoon came inside and pressed for the basement. 

“Have you started drinking already?”

The younger glared at him playfully, “uh huh… the party started two hours ago. Someone’s late.”

“Hey! Sungwoon hyung said I could come whenever. I had a schedule…” Wooseok blushed, fiddling with the hems of his V neck sweater.

“I know, I’m just fucking with you. A friend of mine is coming late too.”

“Oh, who?”

They arrived at the basement. Wooseok just spent the last fifteen minutes riding the elevator all the way up to the 22nd floor then back down again.

“Uhh, you’ll see when you meet him,” Jihoon got out, bouncing on his feet like an excited puppy.

Cute.

He hummed, searching the parking lot, “weird, I thought he said his manager already dropped him off.”

Then, Wooseok felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, the figure ran past him and pulled Jihoon into a violent back hug.

“Boo!”

“Holy f—”

In front of him, Jihoon was being _embraced_ by a dude with pastel pink hair and black hoodie. When the boy turned slightly, still holding onto Jihoon like they were slow-dancing, Wooseok could spot dangly silver earrings and a snaggletooth.

“Fuck! Park Woojin, let go of me!”

“No!”

Jihoon scoffed, “damn, you missed me that much?”

Woojin hugged him tighter, picked him off the ground and swung him around, “of course! How long has it been? Two months? Three?”

“Okay, we get it, you’re in love, can we go upstairs already? I need a drink.”

Wooseok turned around to find a small, brown-haired boy whom he recognized as Lee Daehwi.

If Daehwi hadn’t looked over at him, he might have forgotten that he was still in the scene at all.

“Oh? Wooseok-ssi?”

Last month, Daehwi produced a song for a survival show he was on. They knew of each other but never had the chance to speak directly.

“Hi,” he returned a tight-lipped smile.

“Are you here with Jihoon?”

Wooseok almost choked on his spit, “what?”

“Uhh, no, Daehwi,” Jihoon rushed over, face tensed, one Park Woojin trailing behind him like a koala bear, “Wooseok hyung knows Sungwoon hyung.”

There was a weird tension in the air. Wooseok felt thoroughly like an outsider. He silently cursed his socially awkward self and wished to disappear already.

“Oh, nice, anyway, I’m glad we finally get to hang out.” Daehwi gave him a friendly smile, “I’ve always wanted to say hi but didn’t know how.”

Wooseok was thankful for Daehwi’s outgoing personality, “same, actually, I’ve always thought you were so talented!”

All four of them crowded together into the tiny elevator, Jihoon and Woojin pressed against the back wall, Daehwi and him squeezing in after. Jihoon stood behind him and Wooseok shivered slightly from Jihoon’s warmth.

Jihoon and Woojin kept talking about things he didn’t understand. He wondered if what Daehwi said just now was true, that they were in love. He didn’t know why that left a sour taste in his mouth.

When they entered Sungwoon’s apartment, the party was already _popping._

“Ayyy!! Latecomers, here are your welcome shots!” a rosy-cheeked-Sungwoon greeted him with a tray of shots filled to the brim. “No protests! Everyone here’s already drunk. You guys better catch up.”

And so, they caught up. Woojin and Daehwi and him downed two shots each. Jihoon stood by to cheer them on.

“Gosh, someone remind me to call my manager before I pass out.” Wooseok lamented before downing a coke chaser.

“You're a light weight?” Jihoon asked.

“Uh, not _usually._ I get drunk more quickly when I’m sleep deprived and stressed though.”

“Please, if anyone’s a light weight it’s Jihoon.”

“Fuck you, Park Woojin.”

“Am I wrong? The hyungs had to give you a pass on shots after you threw up on them and passed out for the nth time.”

“Oh my god! Stop bickering! Please! Please!” Daehwi yelled, squeezing his body in between the two Parks.

Wooseok trained his eyes on the very exciting cutleries in Sungwoon’s kitchen, not knowing what to do with himself every time Jihoon and Woojin got caught up with each other. All the nervous biting got his lips incredibly dry. Wooseok dug into his pockets, feeling for a stray lip balm like always.

“Ahh, what flavor is it this time?” Jihoon piped up next to him.

“Huh? Oh, pawpaw. Picked it up in Melbourne when I was traveling with my family."

“Nice, can I have some?”

He glared at Jihoon suspiciously, “your lips aren’t even dry.”

“Uhh, always good to take precaution?”

Wooseok teased, “what are you keeping your lips soft and moisturized for?”

Jihoon shrugged, “dunno. Maybe I’m hoping I’ll be kissing someone tonight.”

Wooseok froze. Jihoon maintained eye contact with him. They suddenly found themselves in an unspoken staring contest. Wooseok’s heart was in his throat.

“Dude, they’re gonna play 7 minutes in heaven soon. Wanna come?” Woojin was the one who broke their game, an arm holding Jihoon by the neck.

Jihoon turned to look at him, seething, “7 minutes in heaven? Are you kidding me? Are you literal babies?”

“Woah, dude, chill. I thought you loved horny drinking games.”

Wooseok walked away before he could see Jihoon slapping Woojin upside the head and mouthing at his friend to ‘stop cock-blocking him.’

They ended up in a circle with a bottle in the middle anyway.

Wooseok found himself sandwiched between two of Sungwoon’s non-celeb friends, who gawked at him shyly. He smiled back cordially and one of the boys told him that he’d been a fan of his for a long time. Woojin, Daehwi and Jihoon all sat together, opposite to him in the circle. 

The bottle kept spinning. Everyone kept drinking. Pairs, or even trios at times, kept going in and out of the tiny wooden closet. Some came out with smudged lipsticks and messy hair. At some point, the bottle landed on Jihoon. Wooseok could barely register the ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s from around the circle, silently wishing that the bottle would land on him next. But alas, what were the odds? The wretched bottle decided to land just right next to Jihoon, pointing squarely at one Park Woojin. The circle erupted into cheers.

“Fuck yes! Go in there and make out!” a very inebriated Sungwoon hollered.

“Nah, I don’t know—” Jihoon protested.

“Come on, aren’t you best friends or something? Shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Didn’t you make out plenty when you roomed together two years ago?”

“No, we didn’t—”

“Oh, come on, everyone’s done it already.”

“Yeah, come on, Jihoon. I know you wanna kiss me so bad.” Woojin egged the other on.

“Okay, that’s it, Park Woojin. I’m gonna have to have a word with you.”

The room got even louder when Jihoon pulled Woojin up by the collar and dragged his friend into the closet, face red as a tomato.

When the closet door shut close, Wooseok’s feet started moving before he could even process it. It was like he was on autopilot.

“Seokie, you leaving?” Sungwoon hyung asked.

“Oh, yeah, sorry hyung. I have a schedule early tomorrow morning.”

“You could sleep over and go straight from here?”

He smiled awkwardly, “no, sorry hyung. I’m kind of an insomniac. Can only fall asleep in my own bed.”

“Oh, gotcha, did you call your manager already? Wait up here til he arrives.”

“I already did. Like 10 minutes ago,” Wooseok lied, “he just texted me that he’s here.”

“You want me to walk you down, hyung?” Daehwi asked.

“No, no, that’s okay! I didn’t drink that much. I’m completely sober.”

Wooseok felt bad for brushing off people who cared about him. He just really needed to get out of there. He could not stand being there and thinking about what Woojin and Jihoon were doing in the closet any second longer. He needed to leave.

“Bye! Have fun! I’ll see you around,” Wooseok said before rushing out the door. In the elevator, he texted Seungwoo hyung to come get him. When he got to the basement, he realized he had forgotten his jacket upstairs. Whatever, he’d rather die before he came back up. So Wooseok stood there shivering in the basement, counting breaths.

At some point, Jihoon came down to look for him so he hid in the little alcove behind the automatic glass doors, praying that Seungwoo hyung wouldn’t happen to pull up while Jihoon was still looking. Fortunately for him, Jihoon gave up after a while. Seungwoo hyung arrived soon after.

“What’s wrong? Where’s your coat.”

“Just drive, hyung. Can you bump up the heater? I can’t feel my fingers.”

On the road, Seungwoo searched his face through the rear-view mirror, “what happened? Did you not have fun?”

“…No.” His face was all scrunched up and red. He exhaled and broke into frustrated sobs. “Hyung, I think I’m fucked.”

**The Body Shop Born Lippy Watermelon**

“So, you like him?”

“…I— what?” Wooseok scoffed.

“You like Park Jihoon.”

“Maybe… I was just lonely. And sexually frustrated. And pissed that the bottle never landed on me.” Wooseok suggested, “just… needed some wet smooches, you know?”

“Okay, let’s make out right now.”

“What the fuck! Hyung!”

“See? You don’t just want to kiss just _anyone._ You want to kiss _him._ ”

“Bro, I have standards! And you’re my manager!”

“First of all, don’t insult me. I’m hot.”

Okay, fair, Seungwoo was indeed objectively attractive.

“Second of all, tell me right now that you would have made out with _anybody else_ at that party. Then we’ll find out if it’s my job title that’s an issue.”

“Uhh—”

“Lee Daehwi?”

“…no.”

“Park Woojin.”

“Ugh.”

Seungwoo cackled, “well, Ha Sungwoon?”

“…”

Wooseok let out a big sigh and face-planted into his pillow.

“See? Admit it, you like Park Jihoon.”

Wooseok didn’t reply.

He refused to say those words out loud. Call him superstitious. But he decided that as long as he didn’t speak those words into existence, his feelings were not real.

A week later, he ran into Park Jihoon at an MBC waiting room, right after he got his make up done and before the dry rehearsal. Wooseok was in the full swing of his newest comeback, sleep deprived and famished from the dieting.

“Hyung, why did you leave early that night?”

Or rather, Park Jihoon cornered him in his own waiting room.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m filming Weekly Idol in the basement.”

“How did you know that I was—”

“I looked up your schedule that was released to fan sites. Not important. Would you just answer me? Why did you leave early? I was surprised when I got out fr—”

“From making out with Park Woojin?”

Jihoon was taken aback, “what?”

“And what did you mean you looked up my schedules?”

“…I just… looked it up? Why would you think I made out with Woojin?”

“Cause you went into the closet! We were playing that game, weren’t we? Where you had to make out? But why did you look up my schedule? Do you just go around following everyone’s schedules?”

“What?? No, I ju—I was curious, okay? I wanted to talk to you.” Jihoon mumbled, “and I didn’t have your phone number or anything…”

“…”

“Are you done talking then? Can you leave?”

Jihoon stared at him, trying to read his expression, “why are you pushing me away? Why are you acting so cold to me all of a sudden?”

Wooseok scoffed, “Jihoon-ah, we barely know each other. Stop acting like you know me.”

“I—”

When Wooseok finally looked at the other boy, he saw that Jihoon was genuinely hurt. He almost took everything back.

Jihoon flustered, “sorry, I just thought that… I thought we were getting closer. Maybe I was reading it all wrong… and thought that you liked me too…”

“…what?”

“Gosh, I’m so embarrassed. I could swear that you were flirting back.”

“Wait, slow down. What are you saying?”

“…that I thought you liked me back?”

“…”

“You… like me?”

“…”

“Uh… yes?”

“…”

“Oh.”

“…”

“Did you… not know?”

Wooseok felt like he was on fire. "..."

“Wait, for real?”

Then, there were insistent knocks on his door, “Wooseok-ssi, five minutes until your dry rehearsal! Please make your way to the stage.”

“Got it! Thanks!”

“…”

“For real, hyung? You really didn’t know?”

“…”

“Hyung!”

“I didn’t—I couldn’t be sure!” Wooseok glanced at the mirror and was horrified to see how red his face was. “I… I mean, I had a sense. And my friend _swore_ that you were flirting with me. But, I don’t know, I didn’t want to assume.”

“Even after I tried to kiss you indirectly like a million times?”

“Four.”

“What?”

“You did four times.”

“Oh.”

“…”

“I see someone’s been counting.”

“Shut up!” Wooseok was so fucking embarrassed he could die. Thank god he could just go to his dry rehearsal instead.

“Wait, so, what, do you like me or not?”

“Uh, I—”

“Wooseok-ssi?” Someone knocked on his door again.

“I’m coming! Two minutes!”

When he turned to look back at Jihoon, he was greeted with a reassuring and sweet smile.

“Go to your rehearsal hyung! We can talk about this later.”

“…Okay.”

“I don’t have anything after this. Maybe I can meet you after your schedules?"

“…Okay.”

Jihoon was fighting back a smile, shoulders jutting up in excitement. “Well, have fun at rehearsal… I’ll see you la—”

Before Jihoon could finish his sentence, Wooseok smashed their lips together. It was a simple peck. Just a brief, barely-there touch. Wooseok could feel his heart pounding like crazy. He could see his hand that was pulling at Jihoon’s collar shaking uncontrollably. When he pulled back, he almost melted at the sight of the other’s closed eyes and open lips. The way Jihoon got invested in such a simple, unsatisfying kiss was so fucking adorable. Wooseok couldn’t help himself so he left another peck. Then another. Then another.

There were knocks on his door again.

“Go,” Jihoon pushed him away gently, “before someone barge in and see you pouncing me like an eager kitten.”

“Wha—” he blubbered, mortified by Jihoon’s description of him.

“That was yummy though,” Jihoon made a show of licking his lips, “what flavour was it?”

“Born Lippy Watermelon by The Body Shop. And me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments 🥺 Come say hi on twitter or curiouscat @purplepastiche1.


End file.
